Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an optical method for determining structural information within a volume portion of an object.
Recently, surgical procedures are increasingly conducted by using OCT to image the surgical area. For such surgical operations, which are conducted by using OCT, there are presently articles, like surgical instruments and implants available, which however are only of limited practical use. These articles are mostly manufactured of metal and therefore structures of the examination area, which are located downstream of the article are covered by the article. Also, known articles for in vitro investigations (i.e. outside of a living organism) conducted by using OCT are only of limited practical use.
Today, OCT is widely applied in eye examination procedures. In particular, OCT may be applied during cataract surgery, in which the lens after being emulsified is removed from the capsular bag and an intraocular lens is implanted. However, it has shown that the intraocular lenses, which are presently available, are only of limited use for being observed by OCT.
Therefore, it is an object to provide an article, which is suitable for use in an OCT method. A further object is to provide a system and a method, which improves imaging of such an article by using OCT.
It is a further object to provide an intraocular lens which makes it possible a more successful cataract surgery. A further object is to provide a system and a method, which comprises or applies such an intraocular lens, wherein OCT is used for generating images.